


reborn in his mind

by Kishiqo



Series: osdd and other conditions [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Kinda, OOC, Portgas D. Ace Lives, blind doflamingo, no beta we die like doflamingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishiqo/pseuds/Kishiqo
Summary: a collection of one shots detailing the troubles of one trafalgar law and the people he's acquired
Relationships: Caesar Clown & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Monkey D. Luffy, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Donquixote Doflamingo & Monkey D. Luffy, Donquixote Doflamingo & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo & bepo
Series: osdd and other conditions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196609
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. reborn in his mind

**Author's Note:**

> corazon may have died but he didnt stop existing  
> -  
> this is a concept that ive had rattling in my head for awhile

When Corazon died, Law didn’t believe it. how was the man dead if he always talked to him, others couldn't hear him but that made it all more special. 

Law scoured every medical book he could get his hands on, they were far and in between but they gave very little answers. 

He didn't see corazon so he couldn't be a hallucination. he already had those but they never felt like how the man did when he chastised the boy. 

It was one of those things that books couldnt explain. 

He’d hear rumors on populated islands of someone who had the same experience as him but those rumors disappeared like the wind when he looked into it.

Sometimes law would wake up somewhere he couldn't remember walking to or find an item in his closet he didnt recognize.  
He learned later that they were black outs where Corazon was in control of his body.

Bepo asked him one day why the boy wore a different hat some days, one the mink had never seen in the laundry. Law laughed it off, ‘I felt like it is all’.

‘ you're clumsy sometimes, its weird’ Shachi told him one day, ‘like you have legs that are longer than they actually are’  
‘I overused my devil fruit,’ Law waved him off. 

Penguin never told his captain anything but sometimes he’d see law snap his fingers and stare at them when nothing happened, like they had betrayed some unspoken promise. 

As the crew grew, so did the questions. law had an answer for every single one of them.

When they docked to resupply, Corazon would stare wistfully at vials of makeup, hoping to find his shades again. He never did. 

Sometimes he missed the weight of his feathered cloak but Kikoku made up for it though she had a harsh bite.


	2. good start to a funny story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they were unlikely friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this storm is killing me but it has helped me write almost non-stop

Bepo stared at Doflamingo. The man stared back. 

The bear was new. Between the two half giants, he wasn't the strangest thing but it certainly peeked the warlord's attention.

Law wasn't sure but it seemed like Bepo and Doflamingo were having a stand off, they'd been at it for the last hour or so. He wasn't sure if it was because they didn't know each other or if they had some beef that he wasn't privy to.

'A bear and a flamingo walk into a bar', Corazon mused, draping himself over his charge.

'disaster would strike before they made it to the counter', Law grunted under the wait of his guardian. 

'Would make for an interesting story, don't you think?'

Law hummed in agreement.

They each took a step forward, gauging each other the closer they got. 

Bepo looked up at the towering man with a glare. 

Doflamingo returned the look. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes before nodding and walking off to their respective corners.

'What did we just witness.'

Corazon poked Law's cheek, 'our dear bird just made a friend.'

'nothing dear about him', law scoffed.


	3. height and requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luffy softening villains hearts services  
> *results may vary

'Mingo I need your help getting something down.'

'You are aware that my height does not translate to this body, right strawhat?'

The boy did not budge. 

'Alright, let me see what I can do.'

As he handed the jar of jam(?) to the boy, it quickly dawned on him that Luffy didn't need his help. he could stretch his arms.

Doflamingo was being played for a sucker and strawhat was going suffer the consequences.

'Gee thanks Mingo!' Luffy grinned at the former warlord.

Strawhat would get his reckoning as soon as the feeling in his chest went away, maybe the body was sick. 

Yeah the body was sick and that's why his chest was heating up. He'd caught something being on this wretched ship


	4. luffy and every version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> round we go on the roller coaster that is monkey d. luffy

law was tired. 

well he was tired more than usual. the cause of his recent sleepless bout? strawhat. 

the boy didnt listen and no amount of corazon fretting or the man wrapping him in his arms constantly was helping.

law was, in the short term, going to murder luffy or string the captain up by his entrails. 

the little part of doflamingo inside him chuckled at the idea. 

it was best to ignore him, lest he go on a tirade about something or the other. this doflamingo was weird, not in a way that mattered but in the sense there was a distinction between the one in laws body and the one out in the world. 

law slapped himself, he needed to focus on the task at hand and not the overgrown bird. 

for days now strawhat wouldnt stop yammering, the issue wasnt that he was ranting non stop. no that was normal for the boy, the issue was that luffy wouldnt stop ranting at law. no matter how far he walked away or how well law thought he hid, strawhat would find him.

the part of him that was bepo would whisper that the captain must have an extra sense for this kinda thing, how else would luffy be able to recruit the likes of zoro or franky. 

and its not like the man could reject the boys constant attention, law could always feel two and a half pair of eyes watching him anytime he thought about pushing strawhat away. 

it was unsettling at times and concerning at worst, luffy attracted the strangest people, him not withstanding. 

corazon felt rubbery arms wrap around his body and his legs gave out in a manner that was familiar, he always was prone to falling. 

maybe it was best that luffy always chose when the man was in control to wrap his entire body around their body, lord knows what law would do to the poor boy and doflamingo was no better though no access to his devil fruit had lessened the chaos. 

'traffy!!' that was another thing, strawhat seemed to sense when someone else controlled the body, not that he had ever asked about it, simply continuing on and giving nicknames to each of them. 

corazon was quite fond of the one he received from the young man. 

'what is it strawhat-ya.' laws speech tic resounded through all of them and not much could be said for corazons inability to remember names right away.

'lets go fishing.'

'sure' 

law was going to kick his ass later but the smile on the young man was well worth it in his opinion. 

it'd been a longtime since his boy had made a friend and no amount of grumbling was gonna deter strawhat or his guardian from making sure it stayed that way.

doflamingo was conflicted. 

on one hand, he was proud of everything he (read: in life) accomplished and would continue to accomplish. 

on the other, sharing a body with three other people tended to change your outlook on life and anything else you had a hand in.

he never reformed, just reeled in his tendencies.

nothing was worse than a grumbling corazon and sleep deprived law, the inside of their world would get thrown into chaos. 

and doflamingo quite liked the little beach he had to himself, so if all he had to do was not cause trouble to keep it? it was a small price for paradise.

but maybe being stuck fishing with a man he despised was worth that disarray. 

he shared laws sentiment on stringing the boy up, it was his specialty after all, the young captain would just not stop talking. 

though the presence of doflamingo did seem to slow his onslaught of words.

luffy tilted his head at the man, it wasnt traffy or torao or even the one that reminded him of a bear despite the lack of fur. 

this one was big, not the way that traffy was big, this one was bigger in aura like the man was one loose string from going after him. 

'ne who are you?'

doflamingo stared back, no one had told him what to do in this scenario. 

law had spent years covering them up and cleaning after them, not wanting to reveal this part of himself. 

'who do you think i am' was his natural response.

it was better to go along with what someone thought rather than make some elaborate lie that youd fumble or forget about completely. 

there were varying opinions on this matter and doflamingo would be damned if he didnt win this weeks debate on the topic. 

he had points and he was going to make them.

'bird.' 

doflamingo balked at the answer, even without the coat the boy still thought of him as one. 

he needed to talk to someone about this issue or get another coat commissioned, whichever came first.

'what kind of bird and dont say a hawk, there are already enough hawks on these seas.'

the older man only knew two pirates with that namesake and each one was more unsettling than the last. 

mihawks eyes always felt like he could see into your soul and kill it while he was there, the man had a fickle nature, thats what boredom did to a man he supposed.

the other one never retreated even faced with almost certain death, always muttering about cards predicting the future, doflamingo scoffed at the idea but never outright cursed it. 

even if he didnt believe did not mean he wanted to be cursed by whatever thing was making those predictions. 

hawkins had never died, not even when faced with an admiral. 

'hmm something big, like a peacock. youre weird mister.' 

doflamingo laughed at the answer.

'peacock huh?'

luffy nodded, looking back at the sea, he hadnt been invested in fishing since this bird man came out. 

'i can live with that. so what are we fishing for?' 

luffy grinned wide, 'sea king!'

maybe this boy would brighten the life of the one they thought of as their own. 

law was in for a ride, doflamingo mused to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps luffy* you can fit a lot of friendship in this bad boy


	5. dream sweet in sea major

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day that became a dream

this was a bad idea. scratch that it was a horrible idea. 

law was sure that this would end with them at the bottom of the sea and a personal seat at davy jones table.

and he had a sinking suspicion that doflamingo was to blame for his current predicament. 

law didnt know what sea king riding was and he was not eager to be acquainted with it but strawhat seemed to have different plans. when did the boy not.

"he was very convincing you know" doflamingo grinned.

"we both know thats a lie, you just want to see me suffer." law scowled.

the older man laughed but did not offer a reply instead sipping away at his drink.

'prick', law thought to himself as he was practically swung onto the sea king by luffy.

zoro wasnt sure if he should laugh at laws current predicament or convince his captain to stop his idea of playing.

neither were as appeasing as watching everything unfold. 

he may scold the others for going along with luffys shenanigans but the swordsman was no better. 

not that he'd admit it to anyone.

they were dead. that was the only logical outcome. 

they were dead and the sanji serving them food was just a nice dream before they joined davy jones crew. 

yeah that was it. 

law slowly picked at his plate, replaying the events of earlier that day.

'that was fun right?!' 

this was a dream and he was stuck with monkey d. luffy as a companion.

'luffy i think you broke him.' 

law would save a personal seat for the cook, the man looked at the devil and decided to cook for him. an honorable sacrifice. 

'oh okay, ill leave him alone for now i guess.' 

this was a dream and he would no longer be bombarded by strawhats voice. 

law smiled, this was a nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *law in shock* in peace. may you rest.


	6. the universe's dues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years have passed but even the universe can cut you a check at any time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loosely inspired by baby ace of spades

the intricacies of asking the universe for favors was simple. you ask and at some point it will happen. 

could be right at that moment or it could take decades. 

this was one of those favors that needed a few years time. 

the universe always delivered, it just wasnt at a convenient time.

to say that corazon was shocked would be the understatement of the century- maybe it wasnt shock, he was surprised and currently contemplating the complexity of flying fire.

because thats what was heading towards the deck of the sunny, a comet of fire with no telling of where it came from.

he should go get nami, maybe this was just an occurrence of the new worlds erratic weather.

as he scrambled to get up, he heard shouting from the ball of flames and promptly fell (read: ducked down for safety).

corazon briefly thought of taking laws suggestion of seeing a doctor for his falling tendencies. 

that thought was thrown out when the flames hit the deck and a man stood where it had landed. 

maybe he needed to get his eyes checked too. 

law woke up on the grassy floor of the sunny and debated the morality of killing your foster father. 

there were pros and cons, the con being that the man was already dead and it wouldnt have much affect on the man (him) and just cause him to pout all day. 

never a good start to your morning (day).

but he could excuse that matter because currently there was a man walking towards him. 

a man that law was sure had perished in the war of the best. 

hours spent healing strawhat and cleaning the wreckage from his grief convinced him of that.

through his panic, law could see that there was faded scaring where the mad dog had punched a hole through the man. 

he briefly thought of asking who had healed him, it was nicely done.

the sound of strawhats voice dispelled any panic law held as he saw the boy launch himself at fire fist with a face full of tears. 

he'd think about being nicer to strawhat for distracting the man on a war path. 

one minute ace was talking to marco about the strange clouds, the next he was being shot at a high speed with no destination. 

he was going to file a complaint about this once he actually landed.

he plummeted towards a ship with a flower as a figurehead...with a face, what a weird flower he thought to himself. 

he saw someone at the railing, 'do you know how to stop this thing!!'. 

he wasnt sure but the person at the railing seemed to have fainted at his words. 

strange figurehead, strange people.

ace didnt know how but he landed on the deck of the ship, which had grass? this ship was getting weirder and weirder. 

he looked around and saw a crumpled heap of a man, 'think thats the guy i saw earlier'. 

ace made his way over to check on him, taking those lessons on first aid were coming in handy.

he'd be sure to pick up marcos favorite candy as a thank you, manners were important in some cases.

he almost made it to the stranger when he was body slammed by something, that was gonna bruise and he wouldnt be able to heal til he made it back to his crew. what a bummer.


	7. maroon skies

Corazon was strolling through the market, perusing the stalls of face paint as he made his way to his destination. it seemed that Doflamingo opted to commission his prized coat rather than seek help for his issues.

‘not much has changed’, Corazon sighed to himself, picking up vials that looked small even in this body.

as he was chatting with the lady who ran the stall about the shipment she would be getting. there was a small chance that it held the color he was looking for.

Corazon could feel his brothers irritation grow, Doflamingo was already prickly from waiting for the coat to be finished, now his brother was halting the process by talking to a random civilian.

“leave this peasant and pick up my coat, I've waited long enough, brother.”

Corazon excused himself from his conversation and continued on the path, looking out for the shop sign. he was proud of the fact he had only tripped twice while out on his errand.

“you've never been one for patience.”

Law woke up in a bundle of maroon feathers, a compromise between the brothers that took several hours. bad memories could be associated with the various pink shades that Doflamingo was fond of even amongst the youngest of them. 

and with the mere suggestion of the beach being destroyed if the man chose to pick that color for his new coat, it was quickly decided and commissioned the next time they were on an island.

law had very fond memories of Corazon wrapping him in his much darker feathers, so it was no problem if the coat was rarely used, it would simply become a blanket when not being taken out.

the only issue law had with the coat was that his entire room was now littered with feathers. They even fell off when they were walking, at times he would spit one out. it was bothersome but if it kept Doflamingo from screeching at law when the captain finally passed out, he would deal with it. for now.


	8. another morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a rude awakening and a patched coat

law woke up to the sound of doflamingo's cackling. That was never a good sign let alone so early in the day. was it day time? it was hard to tell in the oceans depths.

‘what..?’ law groaned.

the unique sound of sholulu echoing through his head caused a louder groan to escape the man. ‘you've gotta be kidding me.’

doflamingo got impossibly louder nearly tilting over in the process.

‘i hope you die of laughter, you bastard.’

“can't get much more dead than i am now law,” doflamingo wheezed out as he hit the ground, he would never let the boy live this down.

‘since you seem to be having a jolly time, you're dealing with the issue. i'm going back to bed.’

“wait law it was just a joke. you know i can't people yet.” doflamingo shook law’s consciousness in vain.

“you're doing that wrong”

law glared at the gas user, “what do you know.”

“plenty, now hand it here.”

“fine but don't blame me when doflamingo comes chasing after you,” he gingerly allowed Caesar to take over the repair of the feathered coat. it had gotten singed last they went out and was missing quite a number of feathers.

caesar quickly got to work undoing any stitches that law had spent hours painstakingly attaching, law voiced his displeasure the further down caesar went.

“they're not all bad, mercy for small miracles.”

this seemed to quiet law, not all of his work had been in bane. 

Caesar carefully spread out the feathers, fixing the mangled ones the best he could. law had done a number on them, even being a surgeon did not allow him to be as gentle as the plumage needed.

he stitched the feathers in from the bottom up, leaving small spaces for later repair. there wasn’t much time for a full stitch job, it wouldn’t be long before doflamingo would be moaning for his coat.  
“there, it's almost as good as new, bring it to me later and i'll finish stitching it.”

law awed at the handiwork, compared to his hack job there was very little tell of where the thread was sewn. maybe Caesar could fix other items that had been torn, he really missed his pants sometimes.

“now about that favor…”

“I NEVER AGREED TO A FAVOR!”

Caesar didn’t stop laughing for a good five minutes.


	9. sugar thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanji's woes

‘You are out of control!!’

law didn’t bother to respond thinking it was another lecture for strawhat and his nightly snacking. They had lost a week of food in the last three days and sanji’s screeching seemed to get louder each time.

‘i'm talking to you, law!’

law looked up midbite, confusion clear on his face.

‘i saw you last night eating out of the sugar supply. just handfuls of pure sugar. and when i caught you. yo-you hissed at me and shambled away. you can have your shoe back by the way.’

‘i was wondering why i was walking weird,’ law looked down at his bare foot in realization.

‘how do you-’ zoro was cut off by luffy headbutting him to grab something off the swordsman’s plate.

‘i apologize for the incident, cook-ya.’ law went back to his meal, swatting off strawhat’s hand when it got too close.

sanji draped himself over the counter, ‘why. why was it just sugar. it could’ve been anything else.’

the desperate mutters of the cook made law feel a little guilty. no one should have to witness doflamingo’s habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doflamingo really isn't a people person


	10. green bit blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> opinions on fashion

"i dont remember looking this bad. whats with those pants."

law stumbled, dodging doflamingo's strings.

"i know i didnt have the ~best~ taste but come on this is just ridiculous."

"and here i thought the black shirt with those white pants was your worst crime. i am proven wrong years later."

law's hand slip as he lost control of his room, "i need both of you to shut up. its making it hard to not be murdered."

"law i am begging you to kill him for his crimes against sight. really the pink coat was already pushing it, i see that now," doflamingo said, fluffing up his new maroon coat.

"i thought you couldnt see..."

"thats why i wear glasses," doflamingo tapped his red curved shades.

law rolled under the reach of doflamingo's clutch, "does any of this matter or contribute to my current predicament."

"no but," they both responded.

law sighed, forcing himself to focus on his fight. it was gonna be a long day.


	11. deciding matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more caesar

‘i don't want to hear that from you, cross stitch.’

“you cant even sew a button, so your argument is invalid.”

‘i can sew a button.’

“hmm,” caesar deadpanned.

‘they stay on! that's gotta count for something!!’

“law these buttons are dangling, they’re barely staying on!,” caesar shook the coat in question, it made a ‘clink’ sound, ”i might just have to sew on zippers at this rate.”

‘no cause corazon wont stop messing with it, and i am not dealing with him when he breaks it.’

caesar thought it over, floating in circles.

“what about kidd?” corazon piped up.

‘what about him.’

“he’s a big magnet, isn't he ?”

‘i still fail to see your point.’

“you're absolutely right, corazon,” caesar twirled.

‘he is?’

“law from now on, instead of buttons or zippers, magnets are now your best friend.”

“there's no way this can go wrong,” came a cackle from far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear that zoro tag isnt just for decoration


End file.
